valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Keldin
Category:Gods Keeper of the cosmic elements, Keldin is the god of magic. It is his purpose to oversee the vast energies of the universe and embody them at the same time. Keldin watches over the different mortal planes with keen curiosity as to how the elements equate in the end. He is often represented as a line of varying colors, or a prismatic shard. Core Statistics Name: Keldin Greater Deity Symbol: A square made of four colours: red, blue, green and white. Alignment: Neutral Good. Patron Creatures: Elementalists, elementals, and druids. Domains: Magic, Balance, Knowledge. Cleric Alignments: CG, LG, N. Favored Weapon:'''A quarterstaff. '''Relatives: Elder son of Setengar and Lo. Brother of Xerxa. Husband of Mylia. Father of Elan, Syren, Ulren, Orrovan, Sahn, and Saurvold. =Relationships= Keldin is married to his wife Mylia, the goddess of luck, whom he dearly adores. Their marriage puts Keldin at odds with his father Setengar, the god of good, but his choice of love in the face of possible punishment has endeared his mother Lo to their relationship. Keldin himself is far too busy to carry any significant father-role to his children, though he does scold them from time to time for being careless. His detached feelings for them is perhaps related to his own turbulent relationship with Setengar. Followers Keldin is well known for not actively seeking worshipers, and his followers are quite few compared to the other gods. Those who study the arcane arts pay homage to him, though they too are more often less concerned with the divine and more interested in studying the vast implications of magic. The high elf society of Nastrazsan is said to hold Keldin as their highest deity. =Functions= Keldin reflects upon the building blocks of the universe, most commonly known as mana. His is an element that encompasses all others, and he insists that magic is the ultimate force in all of existence; greater than law, chaos, good and evil. Despite this, he feels existence does best in an environment of good and neutrality, since they are paths of peace whereas evil, chaos and law seek to disrupt the status quo more often than not. Keldin holds little sway in the cosmic theater, but he serves an infinitely important purpose as his keen connection to mana allows him to feel disturbances across the entire scope of reality. =Residence= Keldin resides on the Astral Plane, where he watches over all planes as they draw forth and pour in different energies. It is said that he lives within an immense prismatic library, glimmering of all colors in unison. =History= First child of Setengar and Lo, Keldin entered existence as the first god created by such means. An undefined god wrought from nothing more than the affection of two beings, Keldin grew through his younger stages with wonder in his heart. Setengar immediately set to teaching the boy everything about the ways of good, and his mother the ways of peaceful living. Still, Keldin wondered what his place was, and poised the question to his parents. Setengar replied that his place was at his father's side, as a champion against all evils, though the god of good was perhaps hasty to make such a claim after learning of the existence of gods that believed in other ideals such as Wol and Dearuhk. Lo took Keldin aside and told him to follow his heart, and thus Keldin visited each of the planes, meditating on what his place was. Settling in the Astral Plane, Keldin felt immediately connected with the stuff of life, the energies of the arcane. It was here that he met Mylia as well, and he conferred with her all of the nuances that were law and chaos, while she asked of the differences between good and evil. Studying partners and soon lovers, Keldin's nature would not let him keep this relationship a secret, so he approached his father and proposed his marriage to Mylia. Setenagar was distaught, for surely this meant his son had turned away from the tenets of good. Lo quickly comforted him and asked that he give them a chance, as she could feel deep love between their child and the goddess of luck. Not staying to hear their opinion on the matter, Keldin returned to the Astral Plane and waited for news from Mylia. She had asked her own father, and he had agreed, though his response was very close to that of Setengar. Now comfortable with his lot in life, Keldin turned to the vast mysteries of the cosmos and began to solidify himself as the god of magic. He would father many children with Mylia, and though their initial chaotic behaivors worried Setengar, they would eventually become his greatest allies against the fight between good and evil. Keldin watched his children bemusedly, taking care to point out their mistakes so that they would learn from them and grow as individuals. In time, he and Mylia would craft the world of Kharlia with knowledge from Lo, passed down from the Ancient Yutuca. Succeeding where the Ancients had thought themselves failed with the Abyss, Keldin and Mylia presented the newly formed planet to Setengar as a show that they could bring something good to the multiverse. Intrigued, Setengar began planning the first mortal creatures.